


All the Right Pieces

by rosenoas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, like very fluffy fluff a bitch almost suffocated from all the softness, this is just a soft mess and they all love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenoas/pseuds/rosenoas
Summary: Jisung is supposed to go out for a nice dinner with his boyfriends. Unfortunately, Minho decided to build a blanket fort and is stubborn enough to drive Hyunjin halfway to tears.Alternatively: being gay isn’t a choice. it’s a game, and Minho is winning.





	All the Right Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is very late and kinda ? messy idk i did it for coby please enjoy

“Minho, please,” Hyunjin pleads, pinching the bridge of nose. “Jisung’s going to be here in a few minutes for a _civilized_ dinner.” 

Minho tilts his head up at Hyunjin, dark eyes glinting mischievously. “So what? You guys go and have dinner. I’ll stay here and have a movie night on my own.” 

Hyunjin is half-tempted to say yes just because he looks so cozy. Minho’s nestled comfortably into a blanket fort that sprawls over their entire living room, a purple quilt wrapped snugly around his shoulders and his bangs pinned up with a green clip. How he managed to build an entire fort without Hyunjin noticing, he has no idea. He really regrets not checking on him earlier, because now he looks stupidly adorable against the backdrop of fairy lights, and it’s really hard to say no to him. 

He tries his best anyways. “Jisung’s not going to let you stay here alone. I’m not going to stay here alone.” Hyunjin sighs. He can already feel himself losing this battle. “For once can you please cooperate?” 

Minho shakes his head cutely and hugs a pillow to his chest. Hyunjin can’t do anything but stare, equal parts enchanted and exasperated. He’s not sure if he wants to cry or if he wants to kiss the smug grin off of Minho’s face. Maybe both. 

  
  


Jisung really isn’t sure what to make of it when he unlocks the door to his boyfriends’ apartment and finds them in a blanket fort in the living room. (Actually, only one is in the blanket fort. The other is standing outside of it looking close to tears.) 

Jisung inches closer and clears his throat hesitantly to make his presence known. Hyunjin whirls around with a dismayed look on his face and blurts, “Oh my god, Jisung, help.” At the same time, Minho casts his pillow aside with a bright “Sungie!” and makes grabby hands at Jisung. 

“Hey, Minnie. Are we not going out for dinner?” He directs the question at Hyunjin in an attempt to make him feel like he has some degree of control over the situation. (He does not, and they all know it.) 

Hyunjin’s yes is louder than Minho’s no, but Jisung still hears it. He slants a grin at Minho and moves to wrap an arm around Hyunjin’s waist. 

“Don’t start,” Hyunjin warns, moving away so quickly he almost trips over the pillow Minho had tossed to the side. “Minho’s already rebelling against the system. You’re supposed to help me get him out with us.” 

“The man built us a whole pillow fort and you want to leave him hanging?” 

Hyunjin sighs dramatically. “Et tu, Brute?” 

“Would it hurt us to stay in this once?” Jisung wheedles. 

“It’s never just once with you two, though!” 

“We haven’t had a movie night in so long. Please, Jinnie?” Minho joins in. 

There’s a brief moment of silence, where Hyunjin makes a disgusted face at Minho’s smile and an even more disgusted face at Jisung’s pout. 

“I hate you both,” he relents finally, burying his face in his hands. 

“Love you too, Jinnie.” Jisung rushes forward and plants a kiss on Hyunjin’s forehead before the other can protest. 

“Get off,” Hyunjin complains, shoving him away. “I don’t want your affection.” 

“Harsh. I’m gonna go get changed. Please don’t strangle Minho while I’m gone.” 

“No promises,” Hyunjin mumbles. Minho sticks his tongue out and continues scrolling through Netflix, completely unconcerned. 

  
  


As soon as Jisung’s out of the room, Hyunjin collapses into the blue blanket nearest to him. “I hate you both,” he repeats, as if that would make it any less of a lie. 

“Whatever you say, Jinnie. Do you want to pick a movie?” Minho brushes him off easily, shuffling around the blankets to find the remote. 

“You can’t make me forgive you that easily,” Hyunjin grumbles. 

“The Addams Family it is. Should we order pizza or takeout?” 

Hyunjin huffs out a sigh. “Let Jisung pick.” 

“Takeout, got it.” 

Hyunjin ducks his head to hide his smile. He’s still feeling a little disgruntled that he didn’t get to treat his boyfriends to a night out, but maybe this isn’t so bad. 

“Did I miss anything? Is Minho still alive?” Jisung dashes out of Hyunjin’s bedroom and he just about has a heart attack. Jisung’s hair is loose and fluffy over his forehead and his sweatshirt is a size too big, the sleeves slipping over his hands and making him look downright tiny. It takes all of Hyunjin’s self-restraint to tell him to go snuggle with his other boyfriend when he wants nothing more than to hug Jisung close and never let go. 

“Quit pouting at Hyunjin and give me a hug,” Minho demands. Jisung throws one last wide-eyed look of resentment at Hyunjin before complying, curling easily into Minho’s side. Minho throws a smirk at Hyunjin, the kind of smirk that says _I’ve got what you want. What are you gonna do about it?_

_Nothing, yet._ Hyunjin sprawls out on his back, glaring at the ceiling. He estimates that he’s got about ten minutes before he gives in and slips in next to Jisung. 

  
  


He only makes it five minutes into the movie. It’s not entirely his fault; Jisung is very cute and Hyunjin is very, very weak. 

Minho looks on in amusement as Jisung crawls away from him to lean over Hyunjin. 

“Hyunjinnie,” he says in a sing-song voice. “Please come sit with us.” 

“No,” Hyunjin says stubbornly. 

“Please.” Jisung leans down and plants a kiss on his forehead. Hyunjin closes his eyes and fights a smile, cheeks dimpling with the effort. 

“Leave me alone,” he whines. 

“Absolutely not,” Jisung hums, each syllable punctuated with a peck to the cheek. He lands with a kiss at the corner of Hyunjin’s lips, a teasing smile on his face. “Please.” 

Hyunjin sits up suddenly and grabs a handful of Jisung’s sweatshirt. “I can’t stand you,” he says petulantly. Jisung’s startled expression melts into a contented smile as Hyunjin pulls him into a kiss. 

“Hey,” Minho interjects finally, tossing a pillow at them to get their attention. “No PDA.” 

Jisung breaks away but chases one more kiss before he turns his attention to Minho. “Jealous, Minnie?” 

“Hmph. You wish.” Minho turns his gaze back to the movie, but he’s not really seeing anything, just biting back a smile because he knows exactly what Han Jisung is about to do. 

“Guess we gotta go cheer him up now, Hyunjin, don’t we?” 

“Absolutely,” Hyunjin agrees, mood completely turned around. Jisung has that effect on people. 

Jisung immediately snuggles into Minho’s side, brushing a short trail of kisses down his jaw. Minho tilts his head up automatically to give Jisung better access, but Jisung doesn’t take it any further, instead opting to rest his head on Minho’s shoulder. Minho can’t help but nuzzle Jisung’s hair before turning to Hyunjin. The tall boy is watching with a soft look in his eyes and half-smile on his face. 

“Are you coming, Hyunjinnie?” Minho asks, holding his free arm out. 

Because Hyunjin is still feeling petty, he makes both of them move so he can be in the middle. He settles in finally with his legs tangled with Minho’s and head resting on Jisung’s chest, Jisung’s arm thrown over his middle (mostly so that he can hold hands with Minho). It’s a mess, but a very warm and pleasant mess. They fit together perfectly, a puzzle with all the right pieces. 

Minho tilts his head up to face Hyunjin. “Aren’t you glad we stayed in?” 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, but he presses a soft kiss to Minho’s forehead. “Yeah, yeah. Shut up and watch the movie now.” 

Minho grins smugly and finally listens to him, knowing that he won this round. 

**Author's Note:**

> fun facts: i suck at writing endings and i’ve never seen the addams family


End file.
